Make me blush
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: Ino is dared to make Kiba blush by Hinata. Will she able to do it? KibaIno ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The girls were hanging out at Hinata's house. They were sitting on floor with juice and snakes.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Sakura said as she finished her glass of juice.

"H-How about a game?" Hinata offered. "Hmm, not a bad idea. So which one should we play?" Ino said

"Uh..lets play truth and dare" Hinata said smiling. "OK!"Girls exclaimed

They were sitting making a circle with a glass bottle between them. It was Tenten's turn to spin the bottle.

"Here i go!" Tenten said as she spinned the bottle. Bottle stopped at Sakura.

"So, truth or dare?" "Truth."

"Well, do you truly love Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sakura's expression suddenly changed into sadness, since Sasuke left the konoha.

"Tenten!"Ino said angrily. "Uh, sorry Sakura i didn't meant to make you sad" Tenten said realizing Sakura's expressions

"No, no its ok, Tenten. And, yes i truly love S-Sasuke" Sakura Said. There was silence for like 5 seconds.

"Anyways, let's continue the game!" Sakura exclaimed trying to look happier.

"So it's my turn!" Sakura said and spinned the bottle it stopped at Hinata

"So Hinata, truth or dare?"Sakura asked. "Truth"

"Hmmm, OK! So what do you think about Kiba? Sakura asked.

"Well, he's my close friend hmm more like a brother, maybe even more than that." Hinata said and giggled. "Ah, i thought that you will say that" Sakura said

"O-Ok its my turn" Hinata said and spinned the bottle, it stopped at Ino.

"Truth or dare?" "DARE!"

"Ok, but if you will loose you will have to treat all of us" Hinata said. "Ok fine but if i win you will have to give us treat." Hinata nodded. "Anyways, there's nothing in this world i can't do" Ino said with smirk

"Let's see, i dare you to make Kiba-kun blush." Hinata said. "Make him blush?"Ino blinked. "What kind of dare is that" Ino said

"Well, i know kiba-kun from a long time, but i never saw him blushing even not in the most embarrassing moments." Hinata said.

"Ok...I will do it!"Blond exclaimed.

Another way Kiba was walking there where at market

"Man today's a hot day"Kiba said as he yawned. "I guess I'm still sleepy" He said rubbing his eyes.

The four girls were looking at Kiba from distance.

"Go, Ino."Sakura said "We will keep our eyes on you two from away"

"O...k"Ino said and ran toward Kiba

"It's gonna be fun"Hinata said and they disappeared(Body flicker jutsu)

"Hi Kiba!"Ino exclaimed and started to walk next to kiba.

"Oh, hi blondie."Kiba said in a teasing tone. Well Kiba always liked to tease girls. Especially Hinata.

"So, what are you doing here, Kiba? And where's Akamaru?"Ino asked. "Ahh, nothing just taking an evening walk and Akamaru's lazy to come out of home these days"Kiba said then grinned.

Ino smiled, "Oh, so will you mind if i will join you, kiba"Ino said as Kiba made a confused look.

"Anyways what's up with you today? Your bieng so nice to me. Normally you call me Dog breath etc"Kiba pointed.

"Ah uh, n-no its j-just that i'm not in m-mood of messing w-with someone"Ino said quickly then took a deep breath. 'What's up in this woman's mind' Kiba thought and looked at Ino doubt fully.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"Kiba asked. "Oh nothing, just shopping"Ino lied.

"Well then where's your shopping bag?"Kiba pointed. 'BUSTED!'Ino thought

"W-well its just that uh i mean- i forgot"Ino said as kiba stared at her. 'GOD SAVE ME' Ino thought

"Ino, are you sick or something? Your behaving weird."Kiba said. "N-No i am fine"Ino said with a fake smile. "Ok..."

'So, how will i make him blush" Ino thought 'Well the best way to make a person blush is to talk about love!'

"So kiba?."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like someone?"Ino asked. "Yeah, i like many people" Kiba said.

"No, i mean do you love somoene? I mean a girl friend?"Ino said with little blush

"Nah"Kiba said simply. 'Whaaaaaaa! That didn't made him blush a bit' Ino thought. 'Ok, then plan B'

"Well, i think Sakura loves you"Ino said

"WHAT THE HELL THAT INO SAID?!"Sakura exclaimed, she was hiding in a book shop.

"Shhh"Shop keeper said. "S-Sorry" Sakura said and blushed 'Why the hell ino said that' She thought.

"Nah, i don't think so. She still loves Sasuke it doesn't matter that its been 3 years"Kiba said.

"Yeah, i think so.."Ino said. 'That didn't worked either, oh man' Ino thought

'Ok, Ino! You have to do it!'

"It's so hot" Ino said as she started to pull down the chain slowly of the small purple shirt she regularly wear, since she wasn't wearing anything on top except that

Kiba noticed that but he didn't blushed. 'Man what the hell is this girl doing?! Is she gone mad?!' kiba thought

"Ino went beyond blush as she noticed that everyone on the streat are looking at her and waiting for her to open it totally.

Ino hasitly pulled her shirt's chain up. 'OH MY GOSH! WHAT WAS I DOING' Ino thought. Her face was so red.

'Ino...'The other three girls thought with a little blush.

'Huh!'Kiba thought as he sniffed Tenten,sakura and Hinata's smell. 'What are they doing here. Uh, maybe a Coincidence'

'Chill Ino...Ok, so theres only one more way to do it, but not here."Ino thought

"Kiba come with me a second"Ino said. "Uh, where?"Kiba asked"

"Just come!"Ino said and started to walk away. "She's weird..."Kiba said and followed her, so did girls.

Ino took him to a river.

"Why are we here, blondie?"Kiba asked noticing that theres no one around except them. The girls made their distance so Kiba's nose won't sniff them.

"Uh...well.."Ino said blushing. "What is it?"

'Should i do it? or not...' Ino thought

"Kiba..."Ino said. "Yeah?"

"Kiba I love you!"Ino said quickly as she hugged and kissed kiba on lips. Kiba's eyes were wide open and he was blushing like crazy.

Ino didn't knew what's happening, she was just feeling so good. They were kissing for like six seconds then Kiba broke the kiss

"What the-"Kiba said in shock he was still blushing like crazy. Another way the other three girls were blushing too.

"I-i.."Ino didn't knew what to say. "Ino w-"Kiba was about to say something but he cut off when three girls suddenly came behind Ino

"Hinata,Sakura and Tenten?!"Kiba exclaimed with a confused look

"unbelievable, Ino. Y-you did it..."Hinata said."Did what?"Kiba asked.

Ino explained all stuffs to Kiba.

"WHAT THe HELL!"Kiba shouted loudly.

"S-sorry"Ino said. "That means you all saw all that happened here?!"Kiba asked. "Y-yes" Sakura said

"I didn't excepted that from you guys! And Ino you lied that you love me, right?! Aagh" Kiba said. "K-Kiba please don't be mad at us.."Ino said

"And Hinata! I didn't excepted you to ask someone to do that."Kiba said looking at Hinata.

"S-Sorry, K-Kiba-kun. Please forgive me I didn't meant to..."Hinata said looking down avoiding kiba's face.

"Aagh, all i know that you didn't did right..."Kiba said as he started to walk away leaving the girls there.

"Uh, i remember my mother called me home soon today."Sakura said as she started to go away.

"I got some work too."Tenten said and ran away

"Uh...I-i am sorry, Hinata. Because of me Kiba is mad at you.."Ino said

"N-No, Ino. It's fine. It was my fault too..."Hinata said

"Well, bye."Hinata said and started to walk away

"Kiba..."Ino siad "I think i should go home too..."

* * *

** Review please! And tell me if you want me to write more chapters or a squeal!**


	2. Chapter 2-The end

_**Sup guys, sorry i'm late. Actually, i was busy these days because of my exams, now they are finally over and i came 1st. Anyways, let's get the hell started. (Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.)**_

* * *

_**9:30 PM**_

Ino just returned from a B-ran mission and was in her way to her house.

"Gosh, today's missions was a pain in neck..." She sighed. "Seriously, it always happens, you'll take a C-rank and in the end it'll turn into a B-rank." Ino complained

"Huh." She was passing by a bakery when she realized that Inuzuka compound is not so far away from here. She stopped at front of bakery. "I guess i should apologized to kiba about Yesterday" Ino said to no one but herself.

"Should i go? What if he is still mad? Yes, i think, i should don't go...but still, i want to.." Ino kept talking to herself. She closed her eyes and slowly slapped both of her cheeks. "Come on, Ino! It's not such a big deal! All you have to do is to say sorry! Yeah, not a big deal!" Ino slowly exclaimed.

She was about to head to Inuzuka compound but suddenly stopped and started to look at bakery. "It's still open..." She said. "I guess, going without something will be a little rude."

"Let's see, what does kiba like to eat" Ino started to think and imagined Kiba eating dog food. She shook her head. 'Bad Ino! Don't think anything like that about him!' She thought to herself. 'Wait, why am i thinking like this? I'm a rude, cute and hot konoichi! Cha!'

"I guess a cake will be fine..." Ino said to herself and entered the bakery.

After some time, at Inuzuka compound, Ino was standing infront of door. "Kiba's place sure is big..." She said looking around. "Well.." She said and her hand moved toward door bell but suddenly stopped.

"What should i say to him?" She asked her self. "Uh...Kiba, i'm sorry for yesterday." She said to herself. "Nah too direct." "Kiba, please forgive me, i beg you" She said. "Wow, i'm not his slave.  
Rejected" She started to think again. "How about...Kiba, yesterday when i kissed you, i did it with my heart, that wasn't an act." she said to herself and blushed.

"What?" Kiba said opening the door, he didn't heard it though. Ino's went beyond blush thinking that Kiba heard it all. "N-n-nothing" She didn't got any words to say.

"You're weird..."Kiba said scratching his head. "Why are you here anyways?" Kiba said letting Ino enter. "Well.." Ino said as she entered inside. "Well, actually i wanted to apologize about yesterday"  
She said. "Yesterday? I already forgot about it.." Kiba said sitting on couch. "Huh? You forgave me?" Ino asked with a surprised face. "well, yeah..." Kiba said.

"Seriously, you're not mad?" Ino blinked. "Of course not, i don't give a damn about it." Kiba scratched his head. 'This guy's weird...yesterday he was making a big fuss over it and today it's like nothing had happened.' Ino thought

"Uh..." Kiba said like he wanted to say something. "What is it?" Ino asked placing cake on table and sitting next to him. "Well...ugh...you got a new shampoo or what? You're smelling just, so good.."Kiba said and took his face a bit near Ino's hair and sniff them, making Ino blush. "Oh, you noticed?" "of course, i did. After all, i'm an Inuzuka."Kiba said rubbing his nose proudly. 'Thank gosh, finally someone noticed.' Ino thought.

"Anyways, i brought cakes, wanna eat?" Ino asked. "Sure." Kiba said and grabbed the packet and went to Kitchen. Ino turned T.V on and started to watch a show. Suddenly, she heard a woof. "Huh?" Ino looked next to her Akamaru was standing wagging his tail. "Akamaru!" She exclaimed and started to hug the big white dog and Akamaru barked happily.

Kiba came out of kitchen with two plates of cake. "Oi, Akamaru! I placed your food at my room." Kiba said and Akamaru woofed and ran toward Kiba's room. "Here." Kiba placed plates on table infront of couch and sat next to Ino.

"Huh?" Ino suddenly realized that it's raining heavily. "Looks like it isn't gonna stop soon." Kiba said looking out of window. "Well it's already late, you can stay tonight if your dad won't mind." Kiba offered. "Sure, dad is out on a mission, anyways." Ino accepted with a smile.

"Well, let's eat..." Kiba said and started to eat his cake. Ino took plate but suddenly a roar of thunder made Ino scream and cake fell on her lap. Ino closed her eyes and tightly hugged Kiba. "Woah, woah,  
it's gone.." Kiba said trying to pull Ino gently. "Huh?" Ino got off and started to blush as she realized she's hugging Kiba.

"S-Sorry.." she slowly said. "Uh." Kiba looked at her cloths, which got dirty because of cake. "Well, you can take bath if you want. You got cloths?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, i packed some for mission." She answered. "Where's bathroom?" "Uh, there." Kiba said and pointed and a door and Ino started to walk toward it.

Kiba yawned. "I should better clean these broken pieces of plate and then change these cloths." He said and started to pick pieces.

"Mmmmm~~~ mm~~" Ino was singing to her self in bathroom while finding some cloths to wear after taking a shower. She was looking around in her bagpack when she saw a super sexy night dress. "So, she did put this thing inside..." Ino said with a little blush.

Flashback

"Mom, i'm leaving." Ino exclaimed before going out for her mission. "W-Wait!" Her mom stopped her. "What is it?" "This time you're going with some male ninjas right?" She asked. "Well, yeah.." "I heard the squad leader is quite handsome...Well, you should take this dress too, it'll help you impressing him!" She exclaimed showing a night dress which shows so much skin. "WHAAA?! Like hell i'm gonna wear this thing!" Ino exclaimed.

"Come on darling! You're now 17. You should think about getting a boy friend before your friends." Ino's mom said with a smile. "Nice try, but it isn't gonna work." "Anyways, i'm going to bathroom, don't you dare touch my bag.." "Of course not."

End of Flashback

"Oh mom..." She slowly said to herself.

After sometime, Kiba was inside his room to change his cloths. He yawned and took off is shirt. "I'm coming in!" Ino's voice came from the door. "W-wait!" Kiba exclaimed but it was too late, Ino already entered.

"Huh?" She said as she saw shirtless Kiba. "K-Kiba?" She said and started to blush as she saw Kiba's shirtless Kiba. His little tanned skin, those abs, athletic body..." SHe couldn't stop looking at him.

Well it was same for Kiba too. "I-Ino?" He said looking at Ino who was wearing a sexy white night dress, it's bottom was only a little big down from Ino's underwear and was also slightly transparent from top, making little of her bra visible. She wasn't tying her hairs into a pony tail, her hairs were long and open.

"K-Kiba..." She repeated

"I-Ino..." He repeated.

Ino started to blush like crazy as she noticed what's going on. Kiba was blushing too, not crazy as Ino, but still.

"S-Sorry! K-K-Kiba!" Ino exclaimed. "I-i-it's n-no problem." Kiba said still looking at Ino's figure, she was just perfect. Her beautiful green eyes, her long and silky blond hairs, her fair and smooth skin, her perfect figure, just like a girl Kiba always wanted, innocent, hot-headed, sweat sometimes, a little idiot, caring, everything that Kiba wanted in his girl.

"I-i g-guess i-i should g-go." Ino said as she was about to step out but stopped by Kiba.

"Well, Ino, mind kissing me now? Like you did back then?" Kiba said with a little blush. 'Awwww, he's blushing.' She thought. "O-Of course not, K-Kiba," She said.

"But come on, you need yo learn more about dating stuffs." Ino said. "Huh?" Kiba blinked.

Ino went to Kiba, pushed him down on his bed, laying on top of him. Ino and Kiba's lips met, they kissed for some seconds then Ino broke the kiss. "I mean, come on, i'm here for whole night and you're only talking about kiss?" Ino said kissing him again and turning lights off.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you mind staying here tomorrow night too?"

"Don't worry, it's gonna be a long one."

* * *

_**So, how was it? This is something i wrote in ten mins. R&R please**_


End file.
